Flight 93
The incident on United Airlines Flight 93 (or just '''Flight 93 '''according to Lev Raskov) is mentioned several times during the events of World War 3: Sinister Operations. On September 11, 2001, during the infamous terrorist attacks, Islamic fundamentalists tried to hijack a Boeing 757-200, only to be met with revolting passengers. Appearances The incident is mentioned by Lev Raskov during the Angolan Hostage Crisis, as he retells the story of how his parents, which were on the flight, died. The event itself is later depicted in a flashback. During the flashback, Lev's dad, Sasha, takes a vote among the passengers about what to do. One passenger answers that they'll fight against the hijackers and to this, Sasha agrees, much to the disappointment of his wife, who wanted to stay out of the battle. Passenger revolt Following the revolt, Sasha Raskov and his reluctant wife worked with Todd Beamer, the guy who said, "Let's roll," in an attempt to revolt against the hijackers. The Russian millionaire stood up and gave a speech about the attrocities against America that "these Muslim monsters" had committed. He then proceeded to shame radical Islam, the main motive behind all the September 11, 2001 Terrorist Attacks. The whole speech was heard by Ziad Jarrah, who led the terrorist hijacking. Immediately, he cried, "Kill the Russian!" Along with Todd Beamer and the entire crowd of passengers, Sasha used a food cart and planned to use it in an attempt to bash the sealed cockpit door open. However, Jarrah violently swerved the plane up and down in order to confuse the passengers. When the revolt seemed to die down, he stabilized the plane again, only to be startled by Sasha screaming into the cockpit voice recorder, "DEATH TO ISLAM!" This really ticked him off, but before he could react, the cockpit voice recorder then detected Sasha screaming, "Roll it!" Then the door burst open, revealing Sasha and a whole army of passengers charging toward him. The voice cockpit recorder picked up Jarrah screaming the takbir at Sasha's armada, only to be met with the sneering comment, "You lose," before tackling the hijackers to wrench the yoke out of Jarrah's hands. Jarrah managed to regain control of the yoke, but Sasha savagely attacked him by shoving his face into the controls and then bashing his face against it while the plane nose-dived into a field near Shanksville, Pennsylvania, where the plane crashed and killed everybody on board. Impact on Lev When Lev heard of the incident, he was reassured that his parents died heroes. However, this installed inside him a grudge against radical Islam terrorists, and eventually all of radical Islam as a whole. Trivia *This is the first real event in the novel to involve fictional characters. *Sasha's line before attacking Jarrah and his fellow terrorists is a reference to the 1984 movie Red Dawn. *In reality, it is unknown who shouted, "Roll it!" while the passengers were trying to bash the door open with the food cart.